Crazy Ponnie 2
by 13matthi
Summary: When crazy Ponnie returns Tori begins to act a bit strange and weird things start to happen resulting in her friends getting hurt. Meanwhile Cat is mad at Jade for cutting her hair off and refuses to talk to her, can they fix their friendship while this whole crisis with Ponnie/Fawn is happening? Takes place right after the events of Crazy Ponnie.
1. Crazy Ponnie Returns

Crazy Ponnie 2 Part 1: Crazy Ponnie Returns

*I don't own Victorious*

 _*Narration from Tori Vega* Previously on Victorious_

" _My name is Ponnie with a P" -Fawn Liebowitz_

" _Then why do I have Ponnie's bag?!" Tori pulls out a doll version of herself_

" _Why are you so mad at Cat?" -Beck_

 _Jade turns around revealing she has no eyebrows. "Don't say a word."_

" _Well, Jade and I were hanging out last night and she asked me to do her eyebrows and there was...a problem."_

" _My eyebrows are gone!" -Jade_

 _Cat walks up to Sikowitz, Tori, Robbie, Andre and Beck without hair. "I fell asleep during study hall, Jade found me."_

 _"Oh don't be sad little one I think your hair looks great like that." -Sikowitz_

" _Of course YOU do." -Cat_

 _Tori walks up to Gary. "I don't think you'll have to worry about Fawn again."_

 _Fawn appears in the driver seat of the squad car in a cop outfit while Tori and Trina are in the back._

 _*End of Recap.*_

Tori notices they pass their house.

"Umm, sir I think you missed my house." said Tori

Trina looks out the window, herself also confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." said Fawn

Tori's eyes filled with fear when she heard Fawn's voice. "FAWN!" she nearly yelled

Fawn grinned. "Hello Tori."

"Wait, Fawn Liebowitz?" Trina said as she sat up

"Oh hit Trina, you remember me?"

"Yeah, you psychotic little." Trina coughs before she can finish what she was saying.

"How did you get in here?" Tori asked

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that." said Fawn

Tori shuddered at the thought of what Fawn might've done.

"Well let us go!" Trina yelled trying to pry the door open.

"Give me one good reason why I should?" Fawn said

"Because I'm too pretty to be kidnapped!" said Trina

"TRINA!" Tori yelled at her sister.

"If you had just let me do what I was gonna do, I would've gotten rid of you Tori!" said Fawn

"Why do you hate me so much?!" Tori asked

Fawn slams the car breaks. "You know why? Because you get everything, all the spotlight, all the attention, you're perfect, you're a good-to-shoes!" said Fawn

"I'm not perfect." said Tori

"I am." Said Trina

"Shut up Trina." said Tori

"Rude." said Trina

"What do you mean you're not perfect, I bet you've never done one bad thing in your life." said Fawn

"Yes I have." Tori said after giving it a thought.

"Really? What?" said Fawn

"Let my sister out of the car, and I'll tell you." said Tori

Trina looked at her sister with a confused look. "What?" said Trina

"How do I know if I unlock the car you're not just gonna run off." said Fawn

"Just..do it, I'll tell you." said Tori

"Fine, but you better not run off Tori." said Fawn

Fawn unlocked the car then at that second Trina jumped out then she went to grab her sister but Tori slapped her arm away then closed the door.

"Tori what are you doing?!" Trina yelled

Fawn locked the car then drove off.

"TORI!" Trina yelled

"OK Vega start talking." said Fawn

"Then you'll drop me off at my house." said Tori

"Fine, deal." said Fawn

Trina ran back to her house in a panic fearing for her sisters safety

"Fawn has Tori!" Trina yelled as she came bursting through the door.

"What?" Mr. Vega said as he ran up to his daughter.

Trina tries to tell her dad more but starts coughing.

"You know what you go upstairs, I'll call Gary OK?" said Mr. Vega

"OK." said Trina then she went upstairs as her dad went to the kitchen.

A while later Tori returned home safe much to her parents relief.

"Tori, are you OK dear?" asked as her daughter walked into the living room.

'Yeah I'm fine, Fawn tried to get away with me but I got away." said Tori

"Where is she now?" Mr. Vega asked

"I have no idea." said Tori

"Well the important thing is you're alright." said Mrs. Vega

Tori agreed then she heard a knock on the door and it was Andre who she never felt more than happy to see than now. "Andre." she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey, I tried calling earlier, you're mom told me what happened, you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine." said Tori

"Good." said Andre. "Hey we're all meeting up at Karaoke Dokie wanna come?"

Even though she felt a little shaken up she knew she needed to be with her friends so she said. "Sure, let's go." said Tori then she and Andre took off.

At Karaoke Dokie

Andre and Tori walked up to a table and there sat Beck, Jade and Robbie.

"Hey guys." said Andre

"Hey." said Robbie

"Hey Andre, hey Tori." said Beck

"Hey guys." said Tori as she sat down then she noticed that Cat was missing. "Where's Cat?" she asked

"Oh she didn't want to come." said Andre

"Why?" Tori asked then the guys all looked at Jade.

"What? Oh yeah she's mad at me because I cut her hair off." said Jade

Tori gave Jade a long look. "Yeah I don't blame her."

"Oh come on she eyebrows off." said Jade

"That doesn't give you the right to cut all her hair off." said Beck

"Are we seriously gonna start this again?" Jade asked Beck

"I guess so." said Beck

"Hey, can we not do this here." said Andre

"Yeah seriously, enough has happened today, I'd like to not have to sit here and argue." said Tori

"You're right, sorry." said Beck

"Yeah, hey Andre told us what happened, you alright?" Robbie asked

"Yeah I'm OK." Tori said

Jade looked at Tori almost questioningly as did Beck. "You sure?" Beck asked

"Yeah why?" Tori asked as she nervously ripped off a piece of a napkin.

"Because you're ripping apart a napkin." said Jade.

"Oh, sorry about that." said Tori as she set the napkin down.

After a while a waiter walked up then said "Can I get you folks anything?"

"Yeah can we all get some burgers?" said Beck

"OK, so that would be four burgers." said the waiter

"No five." said Robbie

"But there's four of you." said the waiter

Robbie, Andre, Beck and Jade turned to look at Tori to discover she wasn't there.

"She's not there?" said Andre

"Yeah we can see that." said Jade

"But she was here a minute ago." said Beck

"Maybe she got up to go to the bathroom." said Robbie

"Look there was a girl here and she would like a burger." said Beck

"Alright, for your imaginary friend one burger." said the waiter

"She's not." Robbie stopped when Jade put a hand on his shoulder

"Don't, I'll go look for her." Jade said sounding annoyed.

As Jade got up she could here the waiter go. "Would your friend like the kids meal with that too?" he chuckled the Jade walked up. "Hey, instead of you laughing how about you go get us our food? Or you'll be wearing it!" she looked at him intimidatingly which made him run off scared.

"I'll be back." said Jade before walking off.

Jade looked all over Karaoke Dokie for Tori and no sign of her then she went into the bathroom. "Tori?" Jade called as she went by the stalls. "OK Vega where are you?" she said as she checked under the stalls. "Where is she?" She asked herself. "She couldn't have left could she?" Jade then walked outside into the back alley. "Tori you out here!" Jade yelled then she saw a foot by the dumpster. "Tori?" She ran around the dumpster to find Tori lying unconscious by the dumpster. "Tori!" When Jade rolled her over she found that it wasn't Tori but a life sized Tori doll. "What the chiz?" she stood up then from behind somebody came up from behind and sprayed her with a hot liquid. "HEY!" Jade yelled as the person ran off and escaped before Jade could catch her.

Inside

Jade walked up to the table dripping wet much to her friends surprise.

"What happened?" Beck asked concerned for Jade.

"I was looking for Tori, and then some weirdo came and sprayed me with, whatever this is." Jade held out her arm.

"Oh it stinks!" Andre said as he put his arm to his nose

"Yeah real bad!" said Beck

"You you don't think I don't know that?" Jade said

"So I guess you didn't find Tori?" Robbie asked then Jade grabbed his drink then dumped it on him.

"I'm leaving." Jade stormed off leaving the boys to eat alone.

To Be Continued…

Crazy Ponnie is back, but now Tori has disappeared. What could possibly be going on? Reviews are welcomed and appreciated as always. 


	2. A Vandal Amongst Us

Crazy Ponnie 2 Part 2: A Vandal Amongst Us

*I don't own Victorious*

The Next Day at School Jade walked in and saw Tori at her locker

"Hey!" she yelled as she walked up to Tori

"Oh hey." said Tori

"What happened to you at Karaoke Dokie?" Jade asked

"What do you mean?" Tori asked

"I mean why did you suddenly vanish?" said Jade

"I don't know what you mean, I was never at Karaoke Dokie last night." said Tori

"What? Yes you were, you were with me, Andre, Beck and Robbie." said Jade

"Umm, no I wasn't, I was at home with Trina and my parents all night after Fawn tried to kidnap me." said Tori

"What? Did she hit you over the head and give you a concussion?" Jade asked

Andre, Beck and Robbie walk up from behind

"Hey, do hear this? Tori says she was never at Karaoke Dokie with us last night" said Jade

"Oh yeah we know, she already said the same thing to us." said Andre

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." said Tori. "Oh and Jade, it looks like someone did something to your locker."

"What?" said Jade then she turned around and saw that all the scissors in her locker are gone. "MY SCISSORS!" She yelled as she ran up to her locker. "WHO DID THIS?!" She yelled as Tori, Andre, Beck and Robbie walked up.

"I have no idea." Jade's friends said

"When I find out who did this I am going to murd-!" she stopped when she saw Cat walking by. "Hold on."

"Jade no!" Tori said in a stern tone

Jade stormed towards Cat and yelled. "CAT VALENTINE!"

Cat looked at Jade and when she saw her face she tried to run but too late Jade grabbed her by the sweatshirt then slammed her against a locker.

"I know it was you that took my scissors out of my locker! WHERE ARE THEY?!" Jade screamed in Cat's face as the rest of their friends tried to pry the two apart.

"It wasn't me! I don't know where they are." Cat cried as Jade pushed her knuckles into Cat's chest hurting her. "OW! You're hurting me Jade!" Cat cried

Hearing Cat cry made Tori snap and then without a second thought she grabbed Jade by the hair then yanked her away from Cat then threw her to the floor much to her friends look on in shock.

Jade looked up at Tori who stood over her fuming with anger. "Oh is that how we're gonna play Vega?" Jade said as she got up but before she could do anything Andre and Beck got in between them breaking them apart.

"OK you two enough!" Beck yelled

"What's going on out here?!" Sikowitz said as he walked out with Lane in tow.

Jade glared at Tori then stormed off.

"Jade!" Beck called after her.

Tori walked up to Cat and put a comforting arm around her. "Are you OK?" she asked

Cat nodded as Tori and Robbie stood by her.

"What happened out here?" Lane asked looking right at Andre

"Well you see, Jade was furious that someone took her scissors off her locker, she thought Cat did it, then she attacked Cat, Tori grabbed Jade by the hair and threw her to the floor to get Jade off Cat, Jade and Tori were about to fight and that's when you two showed up." said Andre

Jade came walking back with a locker door in hand. "Jade." Lane said in shock.

"Here." Jade said handing the locker door to Lane. "Look I don't who took those scissors but." Jade stopped as Sinjin came around the corner and then opened his locker and once he did Jade's scissors fell out. "What are these doing in here?" He asked himself he then turned around to see everyone standing before him. "Uh-oh." He saw Jade's furious look. "Jade wait!"

Before Jade could attack Sinjin Beck and Sikowitz held her back.

"Sinjin, why were Jade's scissors in _your_ locker." Lane asked as he took the scissors from Sinjin.

"I don't know, that's the first time I've seen them in there." said Sinjin

"Oh yeah right you creep!" said Jade

"Jade calm down!" said Beck

"Fine, just give me the dang scissors." Jade said ripping the scissors from Lane as she stepped away from Sikowitz and Beck.

"Can I go?" Sinjin asked

"Yes you can go." Lane said

"MOMMY!" Sinjin yelled as he ran out the front door.

"Great, as if he didn't have enough problems." Beck said to Jade

"OK, so he didn't do it, Cat didn't do it then who did?" said Jade

"Maybe you put the scissors in there to frame Sinjin." said Tori

"Excuse me?" said Jade "Why would I do it?"

"I don't know Jade, why would you?" said Tori

"I didn't." said Jade

"Well whether or not you did doesn't matter, you assaulted Cat and that's not good, Jade you're in some big trouble." said Lane

"Oh what? You're gonna send me to Principal Helen's office?" said Jade

"Yep, get going." said Lane

"Whatever." Jade said as she began to take off.

"Hold on, Jade." Sikowitz asked for her scissors then she gave them to him

"Ha ha, you gotta see Principal Helen." said Tori

"Hold on Tori, you're not innocent either, you attacked Jade, off you go." said Lane

"But I was protecting Cat." said Tori

"Doesn't matter, now go." said Lane

"But I" Tori gets hushed. "Oh man." she walks after Jade then the two argue on their way to Principal Helen's office.

"This is your fault!" said Tori

"No this is your fault!" said Jade

"How is this my fault!" Tori asked. "You're the one who started it!" she added

"Oh really?" Jade yelled

"REALLY!" Tori yelled

"You think they're gonna make it there?" Cat asked

"Yeah they'll be fine." said Robbie

At the Principal's office

Tori and Jade are still screaming at each other as they walk into Principal Helen's office but when they enter they calm down and sit down.

"Hi." they both say in a nice tone.

"You two are in a whole lot of trouble." said Principal Helen

"I would just like to say that it's her fault." said Tori

"Seriously?" Jade asked

"I don't whose fault it is! I don't condone that kind of behavior! Now Tori I understand wanting to stand up for your friend, and I understand the two of you don't get along but that is no reason to let this get this far! And I definitely don't care Jade if you think Cat did something terrible to you, that doesn't give you the right to attack her or anyone! I am giving you two a detention this Saturday with me!" said Principal Helen.

"This Saturday?" Tori asked

"Is that a problem?" Helen asked

"No, not at all." Tori said

"We'll be there, together." Jade said gritting her teeth.

"Good! NOW GET OUT!" Helen ordered

"OK!" Said Tori

"Bye" said Jade then she and Tori took off running.

Back in the Hallway

Tori and Jade continued to yell at each other until they reached Sikowitz's class.

"Why are we still having this conversation?!" Tori asked

"Because you won't shut up!" Jade said then she opened the door. "Oh."

"What? Oh." said Tori

Tori and Jade looked on as they saw that all the chairs were broken and their classmates were looking at them.

"What happened?" Tori asked

"We came in here and the chairs were broken." Cat said

"We tried to fix them but, it didn't work." said Robbie

"So, someone came in here and broke all the chairs?" Tori said as she walked through the room up to the front

"Yeah pretty much." said Beck

"Well who would do this?" said Jade

"We don't know, we've been trying to think of who could've done this." said Andre

"I can think of one person." said Jade as she looked at Tori

"You think I did this?" Tori asked

"And now that I think of it, I think you were the one who put my scissors in Sinjin's locker to frame me." said Jade

"Why would I do that?" Tori asked

"Because, you hate what I did to Cat." said Jade

"OK yeah I hate what you did to Cat, but I wouldn't vandalize school property just to get back at you." said Tori

"Oh please, don't give me that." said Jade. "Oh I would never do anything like that, not ever not me, sweet old Tori Vega." Jade said imitating Tori.

"I don't talk like that! And I would never vandalize the school!" said Tori

"OK, if you didn't then who did?" said Jade

"I think you did." said Tori

"Me? Why would I do it?" Jade asked

"To make me look bad." said Tori

Sikowitz walks in. "I found it!" he exclaimed.

"You found who the vandal is!" Cat said excitedly

"No my kazoo, it was in the bathroom." said Sikowitz as he blew on it.

Tori and Jade hung their heads

After Class Tori and her friends split apart for their next classes but Jade went after Cat to apologize.

"Hey! Cat!" Jade called after her now bald friend but she wasn't gonna listen to her. "Hey." Cat stopped then turned to her. "Look I know you're mad at me but you can't just keep ignoring me forever."

Cat turned away and kept on walking.

"Cat! Look I'm sorry OK?!" Jade said as she followed Cat who made her way to Art. "Cat I didn't mean to hurt you, Cat seriously just listen to me!" Jade said as she grabbed on to Cat and forced her to turn around.

"Don't ever touch me again!" Cat said in an angry tone then she stormed off.

Jade felt hurt as she watched Cat walk away from her. "Cat." she said to herself.

At Art Class

Tori was seated at her table when Cat walked in.

"Hey." Cat said to Tori as she sat down next to her. Her and Tori always sat next to each other in art whenever they were together in the class.

"Hey Cat, hey you sure you're OK after what happened earlier?" Tori asked, she could tell Cat didn't want to talk about it because Cat began to scribble on her paper really aggressively. "OK never mind." said Tori.

"Hey cuball" a girl laughed as she walked by Cat

Cat felt a part of herself wanting to run but then Tori put her on her shoulder.

"Don't let them get to you." said Tori

Cat smiled knowing she has Tori by her side like she always had, she knew she could always count on her and felt that Tori would never hurt her.

To Be Continued…..

Hope you're enjoying the story thus far, more to come very soon, reviews are welcomed and appreciated. 


	3. Cat and Tori's Friendship

Crazy Ponnie 2 Part 3: Cat and Tori's Friendship

*I don't own Victorious*

During Art at Hollywood Arts

Cat and Tori sat together while they painted

Tori looked over at Cat. "What are you painting?" Tori asked

"A girl with hair." Cat said.

Tori could tell that Jade cutting Cat's hair off really hurt her. "Jade hurt you that much huh?" Tori asked

"Yeah, I made a mistake Tori and she gets way to upset about it and then cuts my hair off? Why would she be so mean to me?" she asked

Tori's heart broke for her friend. "Oh Cat, I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better." said Tori. "But your hair will grow back."

"I know it's just, look at me Tori, when it happened I tried to get away but she was to much, no one even tried to help." said Cat

Tori looked so sorry for her friend and wanted to make Jade more sorry for what she did but she didn't want to get in more trouble.

Cat hears a couple students snickering at her which makes her upset then put her hoodie up then Tori looks upset with the kids snickering.

Tori stands up then walks over to the kids laughing at Cat. "Hey, what's so funny over here?!"

"Oh nothing, just chrome dome over there!" one girl laughed

"Chrome dome? That's Cat!" said Tori

The girl stood up. "So? What are you gonna do about it Vega?" she said then she shoved Tori away

Cat got up to get Tori away from the girls. "Tori, I think we should leave them alone." said Cat

"No, it's OK Cat, they're not bothering me." said Tori

"Ladies sit down!" said the Art teacher

"Yeah Vega, why don't you take a seat!" the girl pushes Tori to the floor.

"Jennifer that's enough!" the Art teacher said as she walked up.

"Tori are you alright?" Cat asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Tori said as Cat helped her up.

"Come on let's sit down." said Cat.

"Fine." said Tori

Cat seemed confused by Tori's new change of behavior.

After Art Class Tori and Cat are walking down the hall when Tori's phone rings. "Hey I'll meet up with you later, it's probably my dad to check up on me." said Tori

"Kay kay." said Cat then she skipped away.

"She's so sweet." Tori said to herself then she answered her phone. "Hello?"

At lunch

Andre, Beck, Robbie and Cat were eating lunch together when Jade walked up then when she went to sit next to Cat she got up and sat at another table.

"Fine be that way!" Jade yelled then she sat down next to Beck

"Man she's really mad at you." said Robbie

"Whatever." said Jade trying to hard not to care

Tori came walking out. "Oh hey there's Tori! Tori!" Robbie called but then Tori sat down at Cat's table who was sitting alone. "Oh." he said.

"Hi." said Tori

"Hi" said Cat

"So how was Creative Writing?" Tori asked

"It was fun, today I wrote about a prince who was a frog then a princess had to kiss him to turn him back into a prince." said Ca

"That sounds like Beauty and the Beast." said Tori

"Oh. Well what about this, a girl who has three ugly stepsisters and a fairy godmother, then a prince finds her and gives her a magic slipper." said Cat

"Cat, that's Cinderella." said Tori

"That's what my teacher said!" said Cat

Tori smiled then cupped her hand against Cat's cheek. "You're lucky you're sweet." said Tori.

Cat giggled.

"So you're still not talking to Jade?" Tori asked

"Nope." said Cat

"So how long do you think you'll." Before Tori could ask her question some dirty stranger came up to Cat with a bucket and proceeded to dump Cow manure on her much to Tori's shock and disgust.

Andre, Beck, Robbie and Jade looked over as Cat was dumped on and they all reacted with shocked looks while the man ran away.

Everyone looked confused as Cat stood up covered in cow manure.

"Cat? Are you OK?" Tori asked concerned for her friend.

"What happened?" Jade asked as she walked up.

Tori looked up at Jade and immediately stood up. "Did you do this?" Tori asked

"What? You're accusing me of this?!" Jade asked

"I wouldn't be surprised! It wouldn't be the first time you've done something horrible to me!" said Cat

"Cat I would never do _this_ to you!" said Jade

"Yeah right, come Cat I'll take you to the bathroom." said Tori

"Kay kay." Cat said as her voice broke.

Tori and Cat walked to the bathroom.

Andre, Beck and Robbie all looked from Tori and Cat to Jade.

"What? I didn't to this!" said Jade then she stormed off angry.

In the girls locker room

Cat is screaming "It's so cold!" as Tori hoses her off.

"I'm sorry, just a little more and it'll be over." said Tori. Then after a few minutes of cleaning Cat was cleansed of cow manure then wrapped in a towel and dried. "Ugh, this is awful." said Tori

"You think? I'm standing in a stall naked while I wait for my mom to come with clean clothes!" said Cat. "You know you don't have to stay."

"I know, but I feel bad about what happened." said Tori

"You're such a good friend Tori, I wouldn't know what to do without you." said Cat

"Thanks." said Tori.

Cat's mother walked in with Cat's clean clothes. "Here." said Mrs. Valentine.

"Thanks." Said Tori as she took the clothes then hung them over the door. "Here you go Cat!" said Tori

"Thanks!" said Cat

"Honey are you alright?!" Mrs. Valentine asked

"Yes!" said Cat

"What happened?" Mrs. Valentine asked

"A man dumped a bucket of cow manure on me!" said Cat

Mrs. Valentine looked at Tori who simply nodded. "I'm going home." said Mrs. Valentine.

"I don't know if she believes us." said Tori

"She probably does." said Cat

"What makes you think that?" Tori asked

"One time my brother was on a farm and he was milking a cow but it wasn't actually a cow it was another animal. I'm not allowed to talk about it." said Cat

Tori thought about it for a second then went toa ask then went. "Are you done in there?"

"Yes." said Cat then she stepped out of the stall in her clean clothes.

"Well shall we go?" Tori asked

"We shall." said Cat

Tori and Cat then walked out of the girls locker room together

After School

Tori and Cat are walking through the parking lot when they see someone standing by Tori's car.

"Hey who's that?" Cat asked

"I don't know." said Tori

The person appears to be a short woman who then looks up at them.

"Wait is that Fawn!" Cat said upon seeing the woman's face.

Fawn removes her glasses.

"Oh crud it is!" Tori said as they backed away.

"Run, run!" said Cat

Fawn began to chase Cat and Tori back into the school where none of their friends were because they had left, most of the teachers were already gone so they were left to find a way get away from Fawn.

"Why is she here?" Cat asked

"I don't know!" said Tori

Cat and Tori run into Sikowitz's room and begin to board the door with new chairs.

"There she shouldn't be able to to get in." said Tori

Fawn bursts through the other door.

"You were saying?!" said Cat

Tori throws chairs at Fawn which she breaks then she and Cat escape while Fawn runs after them.

"What are we gonna do?!" Cat asked as they ran to the stairs then there stood Fawn at the top steps.

"Nowhere to run now!" Fawn yelled

"Fawn what do you want from us!" said Tori

"YOUR HEADS!" Fawn yelled then Cat and Tori run away.

Tori and Cat spend 30 minutes running and hiding from Fawn.

"Come on we gotta get out of here!" said Cat as they run to the top of the stairs but then Fawn appeared at the bottom of the steps stopping them in their tracks.

"Or not!" said Tori

"Tori I'm scared!" Cat said as she tugged on to Tori's arm while they backed away from a scary looking Fawn.

"It's OK, I'm not gonna let her hurt you." said Tori

"Really?" said Cat

"Yeah, because no matter what, we'll always be together!" Tori then did something unexpected, she turned Cat to the wall and slammed her entire body into the wall knocking her out instantly much to Fawn's delight.

Tori looked down at Cat torn. "I'm sorry Cat." she choked up as she looked down at Cat as she used her foot to roll Cat onto her back.

Fawn laughs as she walks up to Tori. "Wow, you actually betrayed her?"

"Yeah, I did. Now, let's get her out of here." Tori said to Fawn.

Fawn smiled then she grabbed Cat by the arms as Tori grabbed her by the arms then they carried her down the stairs then out the doors.

To Be Continued…...

Reviews are welcomed as always, hope you're enjoying the story. 


	4. Broken Trust

Crazy Ponnie 2 Part 4: Broken Trust

*I don't own Victorious*

Outside Hollywood Arts

Tori and Cat spent the last 30 minutes hiding from Fawn until Tori threw Cat into a wall knocking her out and now her and Fawn are carrying Cat's body to Tori's car.

Tori is looking down at Cat feeling slightly guilty then they get her into the trunk of the car but before Fawn closes Tori from behind hits her in the head with a big branch then she picks up Fawn's body and puts her into the back of the car then gets Cat out of the back of the car.

"Come on Cat wake up." Tori says as she carries her friend to the passenger seat. Cat's eyelids twitch as Tori sits her in the passenger seat.

Tori gets in the driver's seat as Cat comes to. "Hey there sleepy head." Tori says to Cat.

"Tori? What the heck are you doing?" Cat says scared obviously knowing that Tori attacked her earlier

"It's OK, the attack from before was to make Fawn think I was on her side." said Tori

"Oh, OK, umm, where is she?" Cat asked

"Oh she's in the back. We're gonna take her to my dad's and have her taken to the police station." said Tori.

"I don't see her." said Cat

"What?" Tori says then she looks back and Fawn as escaped. "Oh no!" she then turns around and Fawn jumps onto the hood of the car scaring Tori and Cat.

"DRIVE!" Cat yells as Tori slams her foot on the gas which seems to knock Fawn off.

"She's gone." said Tori

"You think she's gonna get us?" Cat asked worryingly.

"I hope not." said Tori. "Hey, sorry about earlier, you know I'd never hurt you on purpose right?" she asked

"I know." Cat said

"I'm glad, look I'm gonna drive you home OK? Then I'm gonna head home and we're gonna forget this whole thing ever happened OK?" said Tori

"Why?" Cat asked. "Shouldn't we tell _your_ dad about what happened?"

"Oh I'll tell him." said Tori

"Oh, OK." said Cat

After Tori dropped Cat off she went home but told her parents that there was a problem with her car instead of what really happened.

Cat walked into her living room where Jade waited.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Your mom let me in before she and your dad left." said Jade

"Oh, they out of town?" said Cat

"Yeah, how did you know?" Jade said

"Heard them saying something about it this morning, anyway, why are you hear?" Cat said as she sat down on the couch with Jade.

"I just wanted to let you how sorry I am, I never meant to hurt you OK? When you shaved my eyebrows off I was furious, but that was no right to hurt you, and I'm so sorry, Cat you're one of the nicest people I've ever met." said Jade

"And yet you treat me like garbage." said Cat feeling pain in her voice.

"I know, and I never realised how much I hurt you until now, and believe I am so sorry, we have been friends for so long." said Jade

"Yeah, and I bet it was just for laughs." said Cat

"What?" Jade asked with confusion

"Jade, you hurt me in a way I never thought you would, you attacked me physically, and verbally. I always thought maybe you were kidding around but recently I've began to think that maybe you weren't, maybe we aren't really friends" said Cat

"That's not true, that's far from true." said Jade.

"If you really were my friend, you wouldn't have hurt me this bad." said Cat as she got up.

"Cat, what do you want me to do? I mean at this point I'm practically begging you to forgive me! Cutting your hair was a mistake OK? There I admit it, I didn't think it was gonna hurt your feelings this badly, I just thought it would ruin your day, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." said Jade

"And I didn't mean to wax your eyebrows off!" Cat nearly yells. "It was an accident Jade, guess what accidents happen! They happen all the time, deal with it!" Jade looks a bit taken back by Cat. "We've been friends ever since we started school at Hollywood Arts, we've been friends for so long and _this_ is what sets you off?! Of all the things that have probably annoyed you, this is what bugs you the most when someone _accidentally_ rips your eyebrows off, it was a mistake, an accident, you have put up with so much of who I am and this is what makes you snap?! You know why I hung around you so much, because I looked up to you, you don't care about what other people think, you're a strong person, me I'm not like that, I want people to like me, you don't care if people do, well guess what? I do, but sometimes I wish I didn't, and I see you and I wish, that I was a little bit like you but I'm not and honestly I'm kinda OK with it, but not totally, because I want that confidence you have, at least I did until you took a pair of scissors and snipped every strand of my hair off my head. You cut my heart into two! Yesterday I realised why would I wanna be like someone as mean and horrible as you, who clearly doesn't care about her friends feelings. Jade, you and I were best friends, well guess what? Now we're not."

"Cat." Jade says sounding hurt.

"We're not even friends, I don't even wanna look at you." Cat could feel herself choke up as she turned her back to Jade.

"So that's it? You just gonna throw our friendship away like that? Over this? Cat answer me, Caterina Valentine!" Jade looks upset as she tries to talk to Cat.

"I don't want you in my house, please leave." Cat said as she looked away from Jade.

"Fine, if that's how you're gonna be, then I'll go." said Jade then she walked towards the door then stopped. "I'm really am sorry Cat." Jade said before walking out the door and slamming it behind.

Cat sits down as tears fall down her face then she starts crying as she lays down on the couch.

Outside

Jade thinks about going back inside but then decides to walk away.

At Tori's House

Tori gets a text from Cat.

 _Hi -Cat_

 _What's Up? -Tori_

 _Me and Jade aren't friends anymore. -Cat_

 _What? -Tori_

 _We had a fight -Cat_

 _Aww Cat I'm sorry -Tori_

 _*Cat sends Tori a sad face_

 _Hey it's gonna be OK, you still got me. -Tori_

 _*Cat sends Tori a big smiley face_

Tori smiles when she sees Cat's reply.

 _At least I can trust you -Cat_

 _Of course you can, you can always trust me Cat. -Tori_

 _I'm glad, you're my best friend Tori. -Cat_

 _You're my best friend too -Tori_

 _Yay I'm so happy! -Cat_

Cat and Tori continued to text into the late night until they went to bed.

*Next Day at School

Cat walked into the hall to her locker to find her locker has been destroyed. "OH MY GOSH!" she yelled as she ran to the locker

"What?" Tori yelled as she came through the door after Cat. Tori gasped at the sight of Cat's damaged locker which lies directly underneath hers.

"My locker." Cat said as Andre, Beck and Robbie walked up.

"What happened?" Andre asked

"Someone destroyed my locker." said Cat then she went to open it but the door fell to the floor.

Jade walked up causing Cat to stand up. "What happened here?" Jade asked

"You know what happened don't you?" Cat asked accusingly

"What do you mean?" Jade asked

"You destroyed my locker because you're mad that I broke up our friendship." said Cat

"I didn't do this." said Jade

"Oh yeah, then who did?" Cat asked

"Why don't we ask the girl that knocked you out last night." said Jade

Cat's eyes became filled with shock wondering how Jade knew about that.

"I never did that." Tori said

"Really? You see a little birdy told me that you and Cat were here last night, and that _you_ threw Cat right into a wall, then you and Crazy Ponnie dragged out of the school." said Jade

"What?" Beck said in disbelief

"That can't be true." said Andre

"I don't believe it." said Robbie

"Oh it's true, I heard it, from the Psycho's mouth." said Jade.

Tori could feel her body tense up.

"What's wrong Tori? Is there something you want to tell us, like the fact that _you_ were the one that put my scissors in Sinjin's locker to frame him." said Jade

"Wait now?" Andre said

"Or that you destroyed the chairs in Sikowitz's class...or." Jade walks over to Beck's locker and proceeds to open it.

"What are you doing?" Beck and Jade step back when a pool of paint spills out of Beck's locker. "What heck?"

"Robbie where's Rex?" Jade asked

"I don't know, I was trying to find him last night and all morning, why?" said Robbie.

"Open your locker." said Jade

"OK?" Robbie walked over to his locker then he opened it and busted up Rex falls out. "REX!" He picks up pieces of Rex

"Andre." Jade motions towards Andre's locker.

"Okay?" Andre seemed very confused as he walked to his locker then as he touched the keys on his locker they fell off. "OH MAN! My locker!"

"Yep, all vandalized, all destroyed, by our own Tori Vega." said Jade as she turned to Tori.

"What?" Cat said in shock

"No way." Andre said with disbelief in his voice

"I don't believe it." said Robbie

"Yeah, Tori you wouldn't do any of this would you?" Beck asked

"Well, I." Tori looked at her friends then she took a deep sigh. "Yes, it was me." other than Jade, her friends looked at with shock.

"Tori? Why?" Cat asked sounding hurt.

"Yeah Tori? Why?" Jade asked almost condescendingly

Tori looks at her friends but not a word comes out of her.

"What? You're not gonna speak?" Jade asked

"Guys, I can explain, it's not my fault I…." Tori stopped herself.

"Then who's fault is it?" Robbie asked

Tori looked speechless at her friends

"Yeah, that's what I thought." said Jade then she walked away followed by Robbie then Andre then Beck.

Cat thinks about leaving when she turns away from Tori but then she turns back to her.

"Cat, you know it's not me right?" Tori asked

Cat looked at her friend and before she could answer the bell rang. "That's the bell, we should get to class." she said then before Tori could respond Cat took off.

Tori felt pain in her heart knowing she hurt her friends, Tori walked to class feeling sad then when she enter Sikowitz's class she got glares from all her friends except Cat who did her best not to look at Tori. Tori sat down without saying a word and then Sikowitz's class began as did the rest of the school day.

To Be Continued…..

Things are beginning to take a turn, can Tori fix things, find out as the story continues. Hope you're enjoying it and reviews are appreciated.


	5. Broken Friendship

Crazy Ponnie 2 Part 5: Broken Friendships

*I don't own Victorious*

At Hollywood Arts

Tori's friends are still mad at her for lying to her and destroying their lockers forcing her to sit alone at lunch.

Tori walks to the Asphalt Cafe and sees Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre sitting together then she sits down at an empty table to her right.

When Cat comes walking out Robbie she's her and calls her over. "Cat!"

Cat thinks about going over to Jade and the guys then she looks at Jade and then turns around.

"I told you she wasn't gonna come over." said Jade

"I had to try." said Robbie

Cat looks around for a table to sit at then she sees Tori sitting alone, even though Cat knows her friends are mad at Tori she couldn't help but feel bad for her so she goes over and sits down at the table with Tori.

Tori is surprised by Cat's company but at the same time happy that she came to sit with her. "Hey." said Tori

"Hi." Cat replied.

"Thanks for sitting with me, but you know you don't have to." said Tori

"I wanted to." said Cat

"Why? I'm basically a backstabber that betrayed all her friends." said Tori

Cat shakes her head. "No you're not, I mean I guess it kinda seems that way, but I know what's going on." Cat said calmly

"You do?" Tori asked

"It's Fawn isn't it?" Cat asked

Tori nodded in reply.

"That's what I thought." said Cat

"How did you know?" Tori asked

"Because of what she did to us last night, remember?" said Cat.

"Oh yeah, that." Said Tori. "About that, there's more than you know."

"What to you mean? Do you know why Fawn was there?" Cat asked

"She wanted the two of us to abduct you." said Tori

"What?" Cat asked

"She knew how close we were so she came up with this plan for me to keep you after school, I'd take you out to the parking lot and she would be right out there, waiting for us." said Tori

"And you were gonna let her hurt me?" Cat asked sounding a bit hurt.

"No it wasn't, that's why I." Tori stopped for a second as she looked at Cat. "Attacked you, but I wasn't gonna let her take you." Tori could tell Cat was hurt because she started to mush up her food. "Cat I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I thought I could trust you Tori!" Cat said as she got up and grabbed her tray.

"Cat, please forgive me, I didn't intend for this to happen." said Tori

Cat didn't want to hear it so she dumped her food on Tori much to the shock and amusement of Jade, Beck, Andre and Robbie who happened to look over when this happened.

Tori looked at Cat with a look of sadness and shock. "Cat?"

Cat stormed away feeling upset leaving Tori feeling deflated.

After lunch Tori cleaned herself up then on her way to her next class she was pulled into the Janitor's closet.

"Hey!" Tori shouted then she found herself face to face with Fawn. "Fawn? What are you doing here?"

"I've always been here Tori, I've been watching." said Fawn

"OK? Well what are you doing here?" said Tori

I just wanted to say you've been doing a good job Tori." said Fawn

As Fawn and Tori talk inside the Janitor's closet from outside Jade comes walking by when she hears two people talking from inside which makes her curious so she backs herself to the wall next to the door.

"OK, so I've done what you say, now will you just let me go?" Tori asked

"No, I think I'm gonna have you do a few more things for me." said Fawn

Outside Jade mouth, "Is that Fawn?"

"Okay? So what, you want me to vandalize a car? What?" Joked Tori

"Oh no nothing like that, but I do need you to do something for Cat and Robbie." said Fawn

"What do you mean?" Tori asked

"Listen closely." said Fawn

The two stopped talking confusing Jade then she stepped away. "So Tori's working with Fawn, and that also means Crazy Ponnie was real, oh she's so gonna get it." Jade whispered to herself then she stormed off.

After 6th period Tori made her way to the prop department where Robbie was working on a wig for Cat.

"Is it ready yet." Cat could be heard from behind a curtain.

"Almost my cute little kitten." said Robbie

"Please don't call me that." said Cat

"Sorry." said Robbie. "Hold on I'll be right back." he said then he walked away

"Hurry back!" said Cat

Tori looked around then rushed in then a few seconds later she left and Robbie returned to the station and finished Cat's red haired wig. "OK, It's ready."

"YAY! Bring it in!" Cat said

Tori smiled from around the corner then walked away.

Robbie walked through the curtain up to Cat. "Ready?" he asked

"Give me the wig." Cat said with excitement then Robbie put the wig on Cat's hair and immediately red dye begins to trickle down Cat's face.

"Oh my gosh!" Robbie yelled as he pulled the wig off Cat's head while Cat looked at the mirror doing her best not to scream. Robbie grabbed a rag then Cat ripped it out of her hand to wipe the dye off.

"Robbie! What did you do?" Cat asked

"It wasn't my fault, maybe someone else tampered with the." Robbie picked up the wig then it began to fall apart.

Cat gasped. "Oh no."

"I can fix this!" said Robbie

"No just forget it, I don't want it anymore." said Cat feeling upset

"But Cat." Robbie tried to stop Cat from leaving

"Just forget it Robbie." said Cat as she left.

After Cat walked out of the prop department Tori walked out from behind the door with a look of guilt on her face.

In the Music Room

Andre is practicing his music on his guitar when Tori comes in. "Oh look who it is, the locker destroyer, what are you gonna do next? Smash a piano? My guitar?" said Andre.

"Stop, I came to talk to you." said Tori.

"About how we all trusted you? About why you hurt your friends, you've changed Tori, ever since this whole thing with Crazy Ponnie you've been a completely different person." said Andre

"I know and I feel awful, and now I'm hurting you guys and that's not what I wanted to do." said Tori

"Well you did." said Andre before heading towards the door.

"Andre wait." said Tori

"What?" Andre turned to Tori

"You're right this isn't me, and I'm not doing this on my own free will, someone is making me do all these things." said Tori

"Who?" said Andre. "Ponnie, oh I'm sorry, Fawn?"

"Yes." Tori admitted

"What? Why would you let Fawn make you do all these things?" Andre asked

"I can't say, I promised I wouldn't tell." said Tori

"What now? Why would you promise this girl anything when she tried to ruin your life?" Andre asked

"It's complicated." said Tori

"How? Tori there's gotta be more to this, just tell me what's going on." said Andre

Before Tori could get a word in Tori's phone rang then she looked at it.

"Who is that?" Andre asked

"Fawn?" Tori said

"Goodbye." Andre said as he opened the door

"Wait, Andre!" Tori yelled as her friend walked out. "Oh he left."

Robbie comes walking up to the door. "Oh there you are."

"Hey." Tori said

"Did you do this?" Robbie asked as he held up the deteriorating wig.

"Yes, Robbie I'm sorry, just let me explain." Before he could let Tori continue he threw the wig at her face. "Oh."

"Goodbye." Said Robbie then he walked away.

Tori looked at the wig then threw it to the floor then walked out of the room.

Tori spent the rest of the school day away from her friends then when the school day ended she went right on home.

At the Vega House

Tori walked into the living room.

"Hi honey how was school?" Mrs. Vega asked as Tori walked in from the front door.

"Miserable." said Tori

"Oh, well that's to bad, hey I'm gonna be out for the rest of the afternoon, I'll see you later." said Mrs. Vega

"Wait, isn't Dad still at work?" said Tori

"Yeah, I'm...going to visit him...then we're gonna have a special date." Mrs. Vega said somewhat nervously then she rushed out the door leaving Tori confused.

"OK?" Tori said to herself as she closed the door then she walked over to the couch and planted herself face first.

After a while of laying on the couch someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Tori yelled from the door.

"It's Beck!" said Beck from the outside

"Oh, Come in!" Tori said feeling a bit confused as to why Beck was here.

Beck came in. "Hey." he said

"Why are you here, oh let me guess, you're gonna chew me out for what I've done to all you guys?" Tori asked as she sat up.

"Well I could do that or I could ask you what made you think it was so smart to tell Fawn something in private." said Beck

"How did you know I did that?" Tori asked

"I figured she probably blackmailed you, and Jade heard you guys talking in the janitors closet, also Trina told me you closed the door on her after she got out from the cop car, then had Fawn lock it and drive away." said Beck

"Yeah, that did happen." Tori admitted

Beck sits down next to Tori then he asked, "OK, what's going on?"

"She said I was perfect and I told her I wasn't, so to prove it, I was gonna tell her a secret but I didn't want Trina to hear it so I had Fawn let her go, then so Trina couldn't try to get me out I told Fawn to drive away, and that's when I told her about something she doesn't know." said Tori

"What? What did you tell her?" Beck asked

Tori looks right at Beck. "I told her about the Ping Pong Scam."

Beck looks at Tori with shock and disbelief.

To Be Continued…

Well the secret is out, what do you think of the story so far? Do you like it? I hope you do, and any positive feedback would be greatly appreciated as well thanks, the climax is up next.


	6. Revenge

Crazy Ponnie 2 Part 6: Revenge

*I don't own Victorious*

At the Vega House

Tori knew that Beck was in shock after hearing she told Fawn about the Ping Pong Scam because he silently sat still for about five minutes before he spoke. "You told Fawn, the same girl that drove you to pure insanity about something that _we_ knew was wrong?"

"Yes, and I knew shouldn't have, but I thought if I did she would let me go, then she used that as Blackmail to get me to do what she wanted." said Tori

"Let me guess, if you don't do what she says, she'll tell the cops?" Beck asked

"Yes." said Tori

"That figures, well you really put yourself in some deep water Tori." said Beck

"I know and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause all this trouble, I didn't think any of this would happen." said Tori

"I know, and I'm gonna help you fix this." said Beck

"You are?" Tori asked

"And so is Jade, Cat, Robbie and Andre." said Beck

"But they're all mad at me." said Tori

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." said Beck

"What?" Tori asked

"Don't worry, just leave it me." said Beck

"OK, then what am I gonna do?" Tori asked

"I'll let you know later." said Beck

"OK, thanks Beck." said Tori

Tori and Beck hug then Beck got up then left.

Tori sat back then felt a wave of relief through her body.

At Beck's RV

Beck tells Jade, Andre and Robbie everything.

"That's what she told me." said Beck

"That psychotic little freak." said Jade

"So none of that was Tori's fault." said Andre

"I threw a wig at her." said Robbie

"Speaking of wigs, where's Cat?" said Beck

"Didn't you call her?" Andre asked

"I did, I thought she'd be here already." said Beck

"She's probably not coming because she's furious with me still." said Jade

"Well I hope she's OK." said Robbie

*Outside Cat's house*

A car pulls away from from a broken bike

*Back at the RV*

"Is she still not answering?" Andre asked Robbie.

"No, I'm getting worried." he said

"Maybe we should look for her, you know in case something happened." said Beck

"Good idea, I'll go look." said Robbie

"I'm sure she's OK, she's probably in her room listening to pop music while eating bibble." said Jade

"Still, I'm gonna go search for her." said Robbie

Before Robbie can leave Jade's phone chimes. "What's this?" she says to herself. "A text from Cat?"

"I thought she wasn't talking to you anymore." said Andre

"She's not." said Jade

"What does it say." said Beck

"It says, don't worry guys I'm at home taking a bubble bath, yaay!" said Jade

"Oh, well at least she's OK!" Robbie said as he walked back into the RV

"Wait, something's wrong." said Jade

"What?" said Andre

"Well for one thing Cat's not speaking to me right now so why would she text me out of nowhere? And two, whenever she texts me, there's usually some stupid emoji in her text message, there's none." said Jade

"Really?" said Andre

"Yeah she usually does message us with emoji's with her text, she finds them cute." said Robbie.

"Yeah this isn't Cat." said Jade

"Then who is it?" Robbie asked

"Who do you think?" Jade asked

"Fawn!" Beck nearly shouted

"We have to call Tori." Andre said with a panic

At the Vega House

Someone knocked on the door repeatedly as Tori walked up. "I'm coming." When Tori opened the door a hand grabbed her by the shirt and pulled away then she fell over unconscious.

Back at the RV

"She's not picking up." said Beck

"She's probably in trouble too." said Andre

"We have to go!" said Jade

"Yeah come on!" said Robbie

When Robbie went to grab the door and turn it he couldn't get it open. "It's locked." he said

"What? That's impossible." said Beck as he tried to open the door. "No way, it's stuck!"

At that moment a ball went through the window and smoke came through.

"What is that?!" said Andre

Before anyone could react they all fell to the floor.

At Hollywood Arts

Tori wakes up on the floor then sees that Cat, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre have been chained to a lockers.

"Cat! Jade! Beck! Robbie! Andre!" Tori gets up and runs over to Cat and her friends.

Fawn walks around the corner.

"Tori, nice of you to join us." said Fawn

"Fawn why are you doing this?" Tori asked

"You told Beck our little secret, I have no need for you anymore, so since you blurted out what I made you do, I'm gonna get a little revenge." said Fawn

"So you're gonna call the cops and get us arrested?" said Tori

"Oh I will, but I want you to suffer a bit." said Fawn

"What?" Tori asked

Fawn chuckles then points to the center of the hall revealing that there's a machine loaded with many different balls inside and it's aimed at Cat and the others.

"Don't you dare!" said Tori as she stepped in front of Cat.

"Oh I won't be doing the shooting, you will." said Fawn as she walked up to Tori

"What?"

"I'm giving you another chance Tori, you know unless you really want me to call the cops and tell them about the Ping Pong Scam." said Fawn

"You don't scare me Fawn." said Tori

"I don't care, NOW DO IT!" shouted Fawn and when she shouted Tori's friends began to wake up.

"What happened?" Robbie mumbled

"Hey, where are we?" Andre asked all dazed and confused

"We're at the school." said Beck

Jade sees Tori standing near Fawn. "Tori? What the chiz?" Jade said sounding mad

"Guys it's not what you think." said Tori

"Fawn, what are you trying to make Tori do now?" Cat asked

"Oh I'm not making Tori do anything, this is all her." said Fawn

"Liar! We all know you made Tori do this because she told you about the Ping Pong Scam." said Jade

"So what if I did?" said Fawn

"You're a terrible person." said Jade.

"Coming from the girl that cut her best friends hair off." said Fawn

"I know, and I regret it, I'll regret it for the rest of my life because I hurt the first person I ever actually cared about!" said Jade

Cat looked at Jade, she didn't know Jade felt that way.

"The fact your torturing us because Tori got back at you for what you did to her is ridiculous, the fact you tortured Tori at all is completely stupid! Tori is a great girl and you would never understand that." said Beck

"But we should thank you for something Fawn, thank you for reminding us how much Tori is willing to protect her friends." said Andre

"Yeah, she despite what you put her through, she's our friend and we'll always remain loyal to her. And she'll remain loyal to us." said Robbie

"Oh really? What makes you think that?" said Fawn

"Take a look." said Jade

"What?" Fawn said with confusion then she looked over at Tori who then proceeded to fire different balls from the machine hitting her.

Fawn yelled out in pain as Footballs, Basketballs, Dodge balls, Ping Pong Balls, Tennis Balls all hit Fawn knocking her down.

Tori took the opportunity to rip the key necklace off Fawn's neck then she unlocked Cat from her chain. "Get the others free." she said to Cat.

"Kay kay." said Cat then Tori knocked Fawn down so Cat could unlock Jade, Robbie, Andre and Beck from their chains

Tori knocked Fawn into the wall then Jade got involved and the two held Fawn down as Beck came walking up with a pair of cuffs then cuffed Fawn's hands behind her back.

"Get off me!" Fawn screamed

At that moment the front door swung open and in came Trina with her father and the LAPD.

"Tori! You're OK!" Trina said with relief

"Trina! How did you find us?" Tori asked as the LAPD picked Fawn up.

"I saw you get dragged away from upstairs by Fawn so then I called dad, I had a weird feeling you might be here.

"Good thinking." said Tori

"You ok Tori?" Mr. Vega asked

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine." said Tori

"Are the rest of you kids alright?" Mr. Vega asked

"Yes sir." said Beck then the others said they were OK.

Tori turned to her friends. "Guys I'm so sorry about all of this." said Tori. "I never meant for any of you guys to get hurt, please forgive me."

"We already forgive you." said Jade

"You do?" Tori asked

"I mean we're not happy you let Fawn make you do this to you but we understand why you did it. She put you in a position where you didn't have a choice, you were trying to protect us." said Beck

"I'm glad you understand." said Tori

"We're glad you're not really a jerk." said Cat making Tori chuckle.

"Speaking of jerks, Cat I was a big jerk to you, no not a big jerk a monstrous jerk and you have every right to be mad at me, but I want you to know that I am sorry, and I'm not just saying it, I mean it, I never wanted to hurt you, and I never should've and I'm so sorry Cat and I don't blame you if you never wanna speak to me again." said Jade

"Did you mean what you said earlier? That I was the first person that you ever truly cared about?" Cat asked

"Yes, I meant every word of it, and to be honest, you're one of the few people that can actually put a smile on my face, life sucks without you! I don't know how I could go through a day of school without you." said Jade

Cat smiled. "You really mean it?" she asked

"Yes." said Jade

Cat gave Jade a strong hug. "I'm so sorry for waxing off your eyebrows!" she said

Jade chuckled then said with a smile. "It's OK, they'll grow back."

"You're sure you're not mad at me?" said Cat

"No, you?" Jade asked

"No." said Cat

"Good, that's what I was hoping to hear, so, friends?" Jade asked

"Friends!" Cat said then they hugged.

Tori and the gang walked out of the school together happy that they were all friends together and happy to know that Fawn was never gonna hurt anyone again since this time she was getting locked up in a mental facility.

"I'll get them for this!" Fawn screamed as two men in white coats carried her into a padded room. "I'll get them!" she yelled as the door slammed shut then her screams of anger were heard from the room.

The End.

Well that's the end….or is it? Hope you enjoyed the story, thanks for reading.


End file.
